somebody to love
by MyVintageLove
Summary: He stares at the radio and nothing Annie does brings him back to earth. The song is his own Madeleine Episode and suddenly he's no longer in Bristol but in London, hair longer and fuzzier. It's not Annie spinning in his arms but another brunette, much more alive.


I've been dying in Mitchell/Josie feels lately and listening to Somebody to love by Jefferson Airplane (which, by the by, is the song used at the end of s02e05) doesn't help. So here's a try at a glimpse of Mitchell's life with Josie in the late 60's. Really brief glimpse.

* * *

Mitchell is welcomed by Jim Morrison (not literally, mind you) as soon as he enters the house, and a smile creeps on his lips as he drops his keys on the table by the door. He kicks the shoes off his feet and, for a few seconds, remains still and simply enjoys the music.

"Annie?" Her name on his lips is more of a chuckle than anything, and he genuinely laughs when she appears from the kitchen, dancing toward him. Her outfit is sleeveless, showing the skin of her shoulders, and he's learnt some time ago that change in her clothes means she's happy.

"They're doing a Summer of Love kind of thing on the radio today, isn't that great?"

He takes her hand and makes her spin, and she laughs, before pushing her back in the kitchen. She keeps shaking her hips while making tea, and maybe his eyes linger on her body for a second too long before he decides to sit on the kitchen counter. "This song definitely wasn't released for the Summer of Love," he says, because he can't help but channel his inner Know-It-All when it comes to music. She rolls her eyes and shrugs it off, the lyrics of 'Hello I love you' on her lips as she pours some milk in his mug.

They spend a good two hours in the kitchen, him drinking tea and her making it, dancing and laughing. She's disappointed when he tells her he actually didn't go to the Summer of Love, or to Woodstock for all it matters. ("It was in the US, Annie! Very impractical to go there when you can't have a passport!") But he tells her of that period, of getting high on the White Album and hippies in Hyde Park. It's enough to delight the little ghost.

He sits by the table, legs crossed and a mug of hot tea in his hands, when The Turtles' Elenore finishes playing. Actually he's in the middle of a sentence about pirate radios on the shores of England ("We should watch The Boat that Rocked, it gives you a fair idea of–") when the next song starts, and he simply freezes.

_When the truth is found to be lies_

He stares at the radio and nothing Annie does brings him back to earth. The song is his own Madeleine Episode and suddenly he's no longer in Bristol but in London, hair longer and fuzzier. It's not Annie spinning in his arms but another brunette, much more alive. Josie laughs as she turns, again and again and again, her hand in his. She's breathless as she crashes against his chest and her fingers easily find his shoulders. She looked up to him, her big doe eyes hidden behind her lashes, and he simply kisses her senselessly. She pushes him away and laughs.

"No, John, it's time to dance."

"Don't call me John."

"I call you like I deem appropriate." He rolls his eyes. "Now, dance."

He's bad at it, has always been, but that's the thing about dating a dance teacher. She will always believe she can make a dancer of him. He tries his best, though, simply to please her, and it works well enough. But of course he's as stubborn as she is and, before the song ends, he manages to grab her, throw her over his shoulder and take her to their bedroom.

She kicks and struggles and giggles like a schoolgirl, and even has a scream when he drops her on the bed. It's a matter of seconds before he's above her, hands by each side of her head, hips against hers and a proud grin on his lips.

"I win."

She doesn't even try to contradict him, too busy kissing him. Her fingers scrap his shoulder blades and she wraps her legs around his waist. His gums ache with the need to have his fangs out, but he manages to repress the urge. His eyes don't even go black. It's the best of feelings, especially when his teeth tease the skin of her neck, soon replaced by his tongue. He doesn't want her for her blood, he wants her for her body. Wants her as a whole. It's in her arms, flesh against flesh, that he feels human.

_Don't you want somebody to love_

Her fingers draw lazy patterns on the bare skin of his back. He hugs the pillow beneath him and hums happily, eyes close. It feels good, feels simple and normal. The sun is about to set and soon they'll make food, and maybe even turn on the telly to watch something. But for now he just wants to enjoy being in bed with her, as she cuddles him like a kitten against a Rottweiler.

"Tell me something true."

"I'm a really bad dancer."

She pushes him, barely enough to make him move, but he chuckles nonetheless. There's nothing funnier than teasing Josie, he's discovered fairly quickly, because she doesn't respond by giggling or rolling her eyes, and simply ignore him most of the time. Getting a reaction from her is the real challenge and he adores that.

He lets go of his pillow to lie on his side and looks at her, lost in her eyes and almost staring at her soul. "I love you."

"I said something true, not something obvious."

He groans and climbs on top of her, purposefully dropping his weight on her. "Well, aren't you a little bugger." She laughs and tries to push him away, but he simply props up on his arms and looks down at her. "You already know everything about me, Josie. Each and every piece of my mind, I gave them to you."

There's a moment of silence, simply staring at one another, and her cheeks grow pinker. Her lips twitch as she tries to hide a smile. "I love you too."

"Well, of course. Who wouldn't?"

He laughs freely as she huffs and rolls her eyes.

_Don't you need somebody to love_

"Mitchell? Oh, Mitchell!"

He snaps back to reality, quite violently he has to admit, and it startles Annie. He stares at her, eyes wide like a deer in the headlights. He can almost feel his heart racing, which is stupid because he doesn't even have a heartbeat, and has to talk a deep breath to calm down.

"You okay?" Annie's protectiveness almost makes him smile. Almost. "You seemed lost."

Yes, lost without her, he wants to answer, but he doesn't. "Just remembering, that's all."

He doesn't know if the smile he gives her is enough to convince her but, as he grabs the mug and drinks from it, Annie doesn't bring the subject further.


End file.
